Refusing To Be Who I'm Not
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: What would have happened if Mad Mod would’ve defeated the titans’ in his debut episode? Find out through the eyes of the titans’ as their lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Refusing To Be Who I'm Not

What would have happened if Mad Mod would've defeated the titans' in his debut episode? Find out through the eyes of the titans' as their lives are changed forever.

_My name is Raven Roth,_

_I am attending a boarding school with some other dopey kids. I'm not quite sure how I got here my memory is fuzzy. All I know is I'm here in this gay boarding school with a gay teacher and gay classmates. I guess you've pretty much gotten my opinion when it comes down to it. Even though no one asked me how I felt about the whole thing I think it's just pointless. And boarding school come on what did I do to deserve this? I have to follow this dress code with one of those stupid uniforms and everything. I wear black and only black this clashes with my dress big time. But the guy here is really strict so there's nothing I can do. _

G2g Rae

"Ello my duckies." The annoying British voice could be heard as he walked from one end of the room to the other. "All right lads and loveys were going to take attendance now so raise your hand when you here your name called." _Like we don't already know that_ Raven thought annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Kori Anderson"

"Richard Greyson"

"Garfield Logan"

"Raven Roth and"

"Victor Stone"

"Right then everyone's here." "Duh man there's only five students!" Garfield piped up as the others let a laugh slip. Mr. Mod spun around quickly grabbing the oddly colored boy by his ear and pulling him from his seat. "Well now it seems we have a comedian in the class room." "Thanks for noticing." He replied flippantly.

Mod scowled at him "Detention. Mr. Logan two hours after school!" He growled through bared teeth. "Whatever don't bother me that much." He said sitting back down. "Since you're Mr. Funny guy you may have the privilege of being first up at the blackboard. Solve the following question using Pythagorean theorem." He said handing the boy a piece of chalk and pointing out the question he wanted him to solve.

"Whoa sorry man you lost me a long time ago python what?" "Pythagorean theorem Mr. Logan. And had you paid attention yesterday in class you might have at least the slightest clue as to what I'm talking about."

"Let's see if one of your classmates can help you out. Miss. Roth?" "What?" "Can you answer the question." He asked an edge given off in his voice. "Oh maybe. Jeez you sound like you're addressing my mom or something." "I know right." Garfield replied in agreement

"Mr. Logan! Essay now! 800 words how to act and not to act in class." Mod yelled furiously "Okay!" Gar yelled steamed as he said aloud what he wrote on his paper, "Mr. Mod is the loudest, rudest, most annoying teacher in the universe. He loves to yell at me because he's a gay, smelly, good for nothing knows it all fag." "MR. LOGAN!" he roared "Class dismissed for now." Everyone got up and raced for the door.

"Not you Mr. Logan you stay here with me. "Oh. My. Freaking. God." He replied stomping back to his seat, slamming his books down on his desk he sat down. "What's the matter with you today?" He asked angry. "Well I'm here for one thing." Gar replied

"Well you're just going to have to get over it! I expect that essay restarted and on my desk tomorrow." He replied looking the angry teen in the eyes. "Why do I have to restart it you only heard the first 30 words I can insult you all day." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can Mr. Logan but I assure you this behavior will not continue." With that one of the special chairs slid beneath the unsuspecting boy strapping him in. And the blackboard became a hypno screen. "What is this!" He yelled struggling to free himself.

"You'll soon find out…my ducky"

**I so luv this story tell me what you think no flames plz! **


	2. what living in hell is like

Later on the next day class was back in session. "Alright me duckies let's try this again." He said as the kids came filing in and sitting down. But as Mod turned around he realized he had yet another problem on his hands. "Miss. Roth! Why aren't you wearing your uniform!" He hissed "Oh I am wearing my uniform I just made it black over the break." "Oh did you and who gave you permission to do that?"

"I did." She replied still sitting. "Miss Roth go change clothes immediately!" "Okay but I have to tell you that you were using bad grammar in an English class. You said me duckies instead of my duckies." She said curtly getting up. "Raven do not contradict the teacher do you understand? It seems you lot forget our school policies quite a lot."

Raven looked at Rich signaling it was time to begin the operation. "I don't really feel like changing now that I think about it." She said sweetly. "Well let me tell you something I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." He growled taking her by the arm and pulling her out the door.

"Gar go!" Rich yelled He sprung into action immediately locking both doors. Rae whipped around and rushed down the hall and through a window. "HAHA WERE HOME FREE PEOPLES!" Rich yelled pulling his and his new buddies I pods from his desk. "You crazy ungrateful little snots you let me in here this instant!" Mod roared

"Sorry guy no can do." Gar replied laughing "what the bloody hell do you mean no can do! You little thumb suckers open this door! I won't stand for this tom foolery!" He yelled

"Don't you make me get a key and unlock this door or you'll regret it!" "That's a threat Mod I'm calling the police Gar get the phone." Rich yelled across the room to his friend. "Oh my! Please friends I do not believe we should anger our teacher as we may go as you say too far and…" "Ah lighten up princess!" Raven spat annoyed.

The teen took offence to her comment and went with her first thought. As her friends through there victory party she unlocked the door. Mod raced in. "That's Enough!" He yelled they all spun around in surprise.

"You little goody, goody what'd you do that for!" Raven yelled throwing a punch in Kori's direction. "Miss Roth enough of this! I won't have this foolishness going on in my school!" He yelled pulling her away from the frightened girl that continued to stare at the slightly gothic girl with wide emerald eyes.

Mod pulled Kori over next to him and twirled his cane professionally. "I did not find this funny! You lot are in the most trouble you've ever been in even with your rutty parents!" He yelled more fiercely than any other person in the room could or so they thought.

"Shut your good for nothing British mouth before I punch it in! You don't talk about someone's parents that way especially not mine! Or my friends! You don't know our parents or us and you certainly don't know how any of us lived day to day! So take your know it all snooty stuck up British butt out of here think you can talk to me like that! With your I'm so freaking wonderful and al mighty attitude!" Victor yelled as his friends held him back.

"Jeez man chill out.'' Gar said putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. The others just starred in awe at their new friend. He was a completely different person now. "Everyone to your dorms." Mod ordered "Except you Victor you stay." Everyone left glaring at Kori.

"What's this all about." Mod asked looking curiously at him. "For someone so smart its surprising you can't even take a hint." "You're not my father and I'm not gonna open up to you and have a heart to heart so don't waste your breath or my time." He replied and before mod could stop him he turned and left.

**Another one is done! Really good I know Cy is a little out of character but oh well. **


	3. Total Meltdown

"You children have no privileges what so ever. No making phone calls no receiving phone calls any outdoor privileges any extra curricular activities I'm done! I'm just done!" Mod yelled pacing around the room.

"In case you didn't notice already no one cares. We don't like you and we don't like school and we don't want to be here so get off our backs! Man you're worse than my old lady!" Rich growled in annoyance. "Your old lady?" Kori asked confused. "His mom you retard god everything confuses you!" Gar exclaimed "That's cause she's all literal about everything. I hate that when I get like that It's annoying drives me up a wall." Vic said maintaining his cool.

"Will you listen to me when I talk!" Mod yelled frustrated "No" they said in unison. "Why you little…" "You know what's really getting under my skin the yelling. Everyone's yelling I'm trying to get a little peace and quiet and all I can hear is you guys yelling. And your accent is getting on my nerves! Speak English what is lad love snots tomfoolery? I mean come on were living in the 21st century you realize that don't you." Raven interrupted

"You children are 16 and minors that means you're my responsibility and that means my school my rules got it?" Mod tried again "Here's your problem you can't control us and manipulate us into being your mind slaves. We don't want to get it because that means we've got to listen to you which we won't so save your breath." Rich replied

"Now see here I don't care what you like and dislike you're here which means you're mine to deal with." "Hey man get off me god you need a freaking breath mint." Rich yelled "Why you no good rotten…" "I said get off me! SEXUAL HERASSMENT YOU GUYS ARE WATCHING HIM RIGHT GET THIS LUNITIC OFF ME!" Rich yelled while the others separated the two.

Mod glared at them and they glared back and for a moment all was silent. "So now that this over I've got something I've been meaning to ask you guys." Gar said, "Yeah what is it?" They asked now turning their attention to the teen.

"Did anybody besides me notice he's like the only teacher in this joint?" "Yeah he's right." Vic agreed "I guess were not the only ones that didn't like it here. This guys so up tight he can't even keep employees." Raven answered "You do realize I'm still in the room don't you?" Mod asked looking from one child to the next.

"Yeah" They answered "Okay so here's my thought there's five of us and one of you. I say we a-wall what are you gonna do to stop us?" "One problem were half way across the world in London with cell phones that don't get service with no money no car and no way of knowing where to go." Raven reminded her eager friend. AN: I know the London thing is random sorry!

"You're not going anywhere" Mod said snapping his fingers as chairs slid underneath the kids and strapped them in. "What the freak is this? I got news for you buddy you better let me out of this chair because if you don't do it pronto I will go off on you!" Raven exclaimed struggling against the grasp of the chair.

"Sorry love its for your own good but don't fret it'll be over sooner than you think." Mod replied smiling just a little too sweetly. "Whoa I believe he has been to the crazy town." Kori said wide eyed as she starred at the man that stood before her.

"Got that right." Gar answered "I really need you to let me go now I mean **really**." Vic said pulling to get away. "I'm not asking you sicko I'm freaking telling you get me out of this chair now! I swear to god if you don't I will call the cops and sue you and this run down school for all that it's worth!" Raven exclaimed glaring at him.

Mod glared back at her and cuffed her swiftly across the face. They stared at him still in awe at what he'd just done. "That wouldn't happen if you'd be respectful" he barked "You're psychotic I mean there's something seriously wrong with you." Gar said

"Nothing's wrong with me it's you children. I'll teach you some proper respect. Talking to an adult the way you do." He replied "What now were in an intervention program or something are we a discipline problem?" Raven spat. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" He yelled "That's disrespectful and won't be tolerated!" he continued. "The guy is weird Rae I'm telling you he's not right in the head." Gar insisted.

"Mr. Logan you can't tell me you or any of your little friends talk to your parents this way can you?" Mod asked infuriated. "What parents we've been disowned! Were living at a freaking boarding school with 5 kids and a total phsyco for a teacher!" He yelled back.

"Is this what this whole things all about?" Mod asked confused. "Why do you care! One minute you hate our guts and the next your acting like your our best friend! Gar is right there's something seriously wrong with you old man." Vic yelled.

Mod sighed and ruffled his own hair before accepting defeat temporarily and falling back against the railing of the stairs.

**R&R**


	4. Accident

"You bloody kids better not try anything funny with me anymore. I swear you're more trouble than your worth." Mod spat as he released them and dragged them to there dorms. They walked along side each other quietly not sure of how to act. "You bloody Titans!" he said again shaking his head. "Titans?" Gar asked. "Nothing, nothing." Mod covered up his mistake quickly.

"The guy's a nut. If he's not he's got me convinced." Rich whispered to Rae and Kori. "What was that lad?" Mod spat "I didn't say anything." He replied with a smirk. They slept recklessly that night only to wake up at 6:00 the next morning. They walked into the same dreary classroom and sat down. "Alright then now that we know our place lets start history class." Mod said half cheery and yet half annoyed at his own statement.

_Oh great history god I hate this class. Why can't we learn about something interesting. The Revoloution who gives a freak. _Raven thought as she slumped down in her chair a little lower. "Alright continuing where we left off who can tell me why the Revoloution started?" No one spoke. Mod sighed deeply and looked around at each child.

"I'll pick you randomly if I must." Still silence. "Alright then Mr. Stone please answer the question." "I don't know the answer." He replied simply. "I can see were getting nowhere fast. On your desks there is a green text book please turn to page 254. Read the pages written on the board and complete the worksheet. There's a pile of them on my desk. " He sat down, they opened there books, and began flipping through the old and faded pages. Soon history was over and then math. P.E went by pretty quick and the day was over.

They were all in Raven's room when they decided to sneak out and go somewhere that night they'd have to time it right but they could pull it off.

It was 11:00pm and they were on the road in the school car. "This is what it's all about! London let's go somewhere." Rich said from behind the wheel. "Yeah!" Vic cheered in agreement. "Hey guys want some of this?" Gar asked pulling out a bottle of vodka. "What the? Where'd you get that?" Rich asked confused. "It's my stash man. Got a bottle of this and a bottle of the real stuff." He said holding up both bottles and glasses. "Heck, I'll try anything once." Raven said taking a bottle and pouring. "Don't spill it that's precious stuff." Gar said looking at her. "Chill out man." She replied "Hit me." Vic called over. She handed him the bottle and he took a long drink.

"Holly crap! OMG that's some strong stuff!" He exclaimed. "It's not that bad man, if you can't take it don't drink it like that." Gar replied chugging more of his -own bottle. "Don't tell me you tried to down the whole bottle in one try." Rich said cracking up, "I know rrright it's noot a ssshhhooottt." Gar said. "Hey man I think you've had enough you're slurring your speech." Rae commented. "I'll tell you when I've had enough okay, okay." He said annoyed. "What about girlie back there with you guys? You gonna give her any?" Rich called back.

They looked from one to the other, then shrugged their shoulders. "She can't handle it." Rae decided pouring everyone another. Rich's vision was becoming blurry. And the longer they drove the worse it got. 60, 70, 80. Faster and faster he couldn't control it. Kori was wondering why Rich had picked now to play the swivering game.

"Friend Richard, perhaps I should drive now." "Kori said." He didn't answer. "Friend Richard I wish for you to pull over so that I might take the wheel!" she called louder. "K" He answered with a giggle. Something was wrong he was getting closer and closer to the side of the road but he was going to fast to stop.

The car flipped and rolled over. They screamed and then fell silent. Most likely rendered unconscious. There was no telling how long they stayed there until someone noticed and dialed 911. Police sirens, paramedics, a psychotic schoolteacher and 1 emergency room visit.

Raven stirred awake looking around. She had needles in her arms and a tube in her nose. "Where are my friends. What happened?" She asked worried. "You got in a car accident love." Mod answered. She wasn't shocked to see he wasn't concerned.

"Your friends are okay for the most part. Kori is scratched up. Victor's prosthetic's are being repaired. Rich is injured but still fine. But Garfield has a lot of internal bleeding. He's in critical condition." "Where is he can I see him." "You're not well enough and it won't do him any good he's in a coma." Mod replied for the first time looking at her. His eyes were cold and said he could care less.

_What if he dies? What will his parents say? How will Mod tell his parents? I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Logan your son's dead. He was in a car full of drunken kids. Were some kind of idiots. I've reached a new low._ Raven thought to herself. Tears, fear and remorse overcame her. For the first time in her life she could fear for the life of someone she loved.


	5. No Way Out

She lay there in her bed sick with worry. Her friend was in a coma and dying. It was three days later and she and her friends had made a painful recovery. They were finally ready to leave the hospital. Garfield had to undergo an operation to stop the internal bleeding. They found it wasn't as serious as they'd thought. The doctor and surgeon discused it, and he was released two weeks later.

The teens were becoming increasingly suspicious as to their boarding school predicament. For one thing Mr. Mod showed no concern what so ever when he found out Gar had slipped into a coma, as any normal teacher would have. Gar's parents were never notified and told of the accident or his current state. None of their parents were ever so much as called. Mod didn't even have an excuse.

There was something going on, everyone was sure of it. Mod was liable for Garfield as well as Rich, Vic, Kori, and Raven. So wouldn't he have to notify someone? Wouldn't the law here require it? And on another note entirely if Mod was up to no good why didn't he get rid of them. He had plenty of opportunities. Nothing about this puzzle fit together. They were in London they were sure of it. But they were in an area miles away from a city, a store, a mall, anything for at least 200 miles.

They were driving for hours the night of the accident and passed nothing along the way. They had finally reached some area with other people, but about ten minutes later was when the car flipped. They often wondered if he was testing them, playing some sick mind game. "Hey guys. You remember the other day when he called us bloody titans." Rich asked turning to the others. They nodded silently. "Maybe that has something to do with why we're here. I mean think about it no one knew what he was talking about." Rich continued.

"He's right can anyone remember how we got here? My memories been kind of warped. I couldn't remember anything. I just woke up in this school. I didn't know how I got there but I just went with it ya know." Vic said thinking back. Nothing but silence.

Everyone was deep in thought trying to remember anything about that night. Or any of the days or nights before. No one could remember, something was wrong, seriously wrong. "Hey guys I just remembered something." Gar said breaking the silence. "What?" The others asked in unison. "I don't have any parents. I can remember sleeping on the beach a lot. But that was when I was younger. A lot younger." He continued.

"That just proves our theory that something's not right here." Raven said giving him an odd look. The others looked at him and thought harder trying to remember. "I can't remember anything." Raven said frustrated. "I got nothing. At least Gar got something. It's not really getting us anywhere but whatever. He can think back. I don't even remember what my old man looks like." Vic said.

"I agree with friend Victor. I am also unable to remember anything at all before we came to this place." Kori said all the while looking at Richard. They were going to figure out what was going on. They had a sneaking suspicion they'd find something in the room on the fifth floor that was always kept locked. Many times they wanted to ask Mod about it, but thought better of it. "Let's go check it out." Vic said firmly.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. But as they got up to leave they found the door locked. "What the freak. Did anyone lock the door?" Raven said clearly annoyed. "No." They all said together seriously. "How are we to check the room now friends?" Kori asked puzzled.

"I got this. Stand back guys." Vic said trying to clear a path. "What do you plan to do." Rich asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm gonna take it off its hinges." He replied simply. They stared at him a long moment before standing back. It took him a minute or two but he successfully removed it.

In the long run his efforts weren't very helpful. For beyond the door was a wall. Nothing fancy just a wall. "How did that get there? We've been in this room plenty of times it was never there." Gar said taken aback. "Maybe this isn't the same room at all. I've heard that the Egyptians did this way back to confuse tomb robbers. They'd make hundreds of rooms that looked exactly the same. To confuse people they just kept with them. Some would die trying to find their way out." Rich said seriously.

"First of all that's way creepy. And secondly we've got to get out of here." Gar said staring at his friends. They sat in the room thinking. What could they do they were trapped. They thought back to all the rooms they'd been in while there. And they realized something. They all looked the same. The same black and white checked tiles on the floor. Same bare white walls, same everything. Even the hallways were the same.

Except the library. That was different. "Hey guys you know the library room number?" Gar asked. "Yeah it's 516." Vic replied. "Where are you going with this?" Raven asked curiously. "Well isn't the room that's kept locked number 516 as well?" He continued. They thought back, it was true. Now they were really confused, this made no sense.

"Wouldn't that mean it was right under our noses all along? That room held all we needed. But if Rich is right and it is like the Egyptians. And Mod is just toying with us wouldn't that mean this is just another trick?" Raven asked. "Yeah but you're not considering all the possibilities. What if it's not a trick? What if he planned this and wanted us to figure it out. Either way were helpless here, we can't get out." Richard said.

Once again he startled the group. Not because of the way he said it, but because they knew it to be true. He had a weird way of making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable. But he was right. Mod probably planned this whole thing out. It would be his perfect victory.


	6. Chapter 6

Mad Mod sat contently on his chair. He had a front row seat to his favorite soap opera. He smirked as he watched his prisoners squirm. He'd waited a long time for this, too long. "Finally I can rid the world of those bloody titans." He said with a small laugh. All was going accordingly they fell into every trap he set for them.

Meanwhile backs with the titans' things were getting heated. "Move! You gay block of cement!" Raven yelled throwing her body at the wall. She hit her head too hard and fell to her knees on the floor. She'd fainted. The others gently laid her against the opposing wall. "She's gonna get herself killed acting like that." Rich said to Victor. His friend merely nodded and looked over at the unconscious girl.

It was three hours later when she awoke. "Hey guys." She said stretching. She winced as pain from her head over came her. "What are we doing here?" she asked confused. "Don't you remember anything?" Gar asked concerned. "What are you talking about Beast Boy?" She asked annoyed "Who's Beast Boy?" He asked. "Ha, ha very funny." She replied. "What's so funny? Raven don't go loony on us now. We still have to figure out what Mr. Mod is planning. And find a way out of here." Gar said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Mr. Mod?" She asked. "Yeah. You know the boarding school teacher with the annoying accent?" Rich piped up. "You mean Mad Mod?" She asked looking at him. "Who?" He asked giving her the same look BB had. "You don't remember anything do you? You're a titan. A teen titan. Mad Mod is a villain we've fought a couple times." She said trying to refresh his memory. "Starfire, Cyborg you guys remember don't you?" She asked looking at them.

"You mean me and Kori?" Vic asked confused. She stared at him thinking long and hard. How could she make them remember? "Okay look you guys have to try and think back." She said frustrated. They nodded. "I'm gonna get us out of here. Azerath, Metreon, Zithos." She said in her usual tone. She raised a hand moving the wall, and setting it down elsewhere. "Lets go, you have to tell me all you've found out so far. I need some kind of a lead." She said trying to hurry down the halls. This was a familiar place.

She remembered it well from the first time Mod had trapped them there. Every room, every hallway, every corridor, every detail was the same. She rushed down the halls only to be stopped by some of Mad Mods machines. He worked to hard to let her ruin this for him. "I can't do this myself. Think back." Raven was almost begging her friends. The she was trapped in the chair she knew all to well. She couldn't move. Her powers were rendered useless.

"Please you have to think back, you have to remember!" She pleaded with them. How was she to get through to them if Mod had their memories erased? Before they knew it Mod appeared in front of them. He pressed against Ravens throat cutting off her air supply. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she couldn't see. Black patches danced across her eyes.

"Get off her!" Gar yelled throwing himself at Mod. "Her turned around and hit the boy squarely over the head with his cane. His vision blurred and then became focused again. "What are you guys just standing there for!" He yelled transforming. Knocking Mod into the wall he ran. He didn't know where he was trying to go just somewhere, he had to do something.

With a snap of his bony fingers Mod had a chair slide under Beast Boy he was trapped now too. "Beast Boy when they hit their heads they remember!" Raven called over to her teammate. "So what do you want me to do about it then?" he asked. "Nothing" Mod interrupted as the two went flying in opposite directions. "What did you do to them? What's wrong with you! You're a monster! You crazy schizophrenic psychopath! She wasn't trying to hurt you! Were not who you think we are! You've got the wrong kids let us go!" Vic yelled.

"No!" Mod spat back. "Why not? Were not heroes and we don't have superpowers that girl was crazy! She didn't know what she was talking about!" Vic continued. "I don't care!" He yelled as a machine grabbed the Cyborg and threw him into a wall. He fell unconscious. Mod also immediately trapped him in a chair. He'd be ready with the gas when he woke up.

"You're crazy! You hear me crazy! You need to be in the insane asylum with that girl. For you are how you say mentally ill!" Kori yelled. "Go to sleep!" Mod yelled grabbing her and covering her mouth and nose. She fought against his grasp but she was to no avail. In his present state Mod could easily overpower her. She fell unconscious. She was strapped to a chair and thrown in a room with Victor.

He would kill them slowly. First was Robin. He could kill him with his own weapons. Slit his throat or cut his tongue off and let him bleed to death. He didn't drag out his plan this long to not have a little fun. He wanted their blood all over his body. No matter how he did it. But it had to be slow, he had to drag it out as long as possible, and they had to be awake.

It was no fun if they weren't awake. It was no fun if he couldn't watch them suffer or hear them scream. All those years he sat in a prison cell wasting away it was their doing and they would pay for it. He always finished what he started always. This was no exception. Maybe he'd keep one to suck the life out of when the time came. After all why wait any longer than he had to, why go through the unnecessary pain.

_That raven girl has a lot of fight in her. Maybe I'll keep her alive. Of course that will only be after I have a little fun with her. I wonder if that Cyborg will bleed. Hopefully so it wouldn't have been worth if he doesn't. Actually maybe it was worth my while they're very close to each other. Especially that Beast Boy and Raven. This ought to be interesting. Ha. I can use there friendship to my advantage in the end._

_I'll have fun with this. Lets see how much they can really take, how much the all mighty titans' can handle when the chips are down. And they're staring death in the face. I've found a way to cheat death, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what the fear of death really does to a person._

This will be fun… 

**Chapter 6 is done. I just wanted to let you guys know the sentence "I hope that Cyborg will bleed." Is part of another story. It was dark and I liked it. I did rephrase it but I wanted to make it clear it's not mine**


	7. Getting Inside The Mind Of A Mad Man

The elderly man had moved all the Titans to one room. He sat contently and watched them slowly awaken. "Hello glad to see you're awake." He taunted them. His voice was different. It was dark, almost demonic. "Let us out of here now!" Cyborg yelled his memory back to normal. "No." The villain replied simply. "I want to play a game little Victor, its called Stay Alive. The rules are simple. If you live through the torture you pick one of two doors. If yours is the right one good for you. You live until we play again. If not, well I think you can be creative." Mod spat at the boy.

Before anything else could be said Cyborg was dragged away. "Hello again little Victor, are you ready to play?" Mod asked smartly. "You're in a sound proof room. But feel free to scream I enjoy it." Mod laughed as machines came out from their hiding places. Knives went through his body but sadly there was no blood. Whips cracked and bones were broken. There was no blood but screaming was enough to satisfy his need.

"Very good you survived. Now you must pick a door. Choose wisely you have 30 seconds to decide." Mod said setting a timer. The boy looked frantically from door to door. "I pick the right one." He decided having no time left to keep looking. Mod smiled to himself as the door opened and Cyborg was dragged inside screaming, loud and shrilly unlike any he'd ever heard before.

Mod then returned to the others without Cyborg they knew what had happened. "It's your turn love." He said as Starfire fell. "I never liked you much you always got on my nerves so I won't waste my time in waiting to kill you." Mod whispered to her. The same torture Cyborg had endured was done to Starfire. But she bled and she screamed. She was more fun to torture by far.

Robin died and then Beast Boy leaving only one, the one he said he would let live. "Hello little Raven, before you play my game I want to tell you a secret. All your friends died because I wanted them to. I wear their blood I bathe in there blood. I loved to feel it on my lips." He smiled widely, evilly.

"What do you want?" Raven asked furious and scared. "I want your life energies my dear Raven. But not right now. They'll be of more use to me later. Obviously I can't kill you and I can't torture, well anymore than I already have." He said grabbing her and putting a wristband on her. Her powers were rendered useless. He dragged her away and into the master bedroom. "You were always the most lively. I like that about you that's why I'm letting you live." He continued

He snapped his fingers and had a servant carry her away and force her to change into pajamas. She was reluctant at first but he gave her no other choice. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked sickeningly. "Don't talk to me you senile weirdo." Don't ever talk to me. I would rather be dead." She growled. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you, you little ingrate." He growled, the hiss of a lash could be heard as it whipped through the air and hit her on the cheek.

He touched his fingers to her open wound. She inhaled deeply and winced. "It's a shame you know that I have to hit you. So don't make me. Talk to me like that again and I may just kill you. I know you don't want that because you're shaking, I can feel your fear little Raven." Mod spat at her defiance as she jerked away from him. The whip met her face again. "You'll learn soon enough" Mod said touching her cheek again as he threw her on the floor. "You'll sleep here tonight I don't trust you not to run off on me."

"I would if I had the chance." She said glaring up at him. He grabbed his weapon. She put her arm up to shield her face. "That's what I thought." He said grabbing her by the wrist, and pressed the button on the accessory she was now forced to wear. A violent charge of electricity filled her body. She screamed and fell to her knees. Her mind unable to cope with newly found stress.

She had no chance to meditate her emotions were going haywire. Unable to help herself she dropped completely and threw up at his feet. She tried to fight the sensation but she couldn't She just kept vomiting. "Enough!" Mod yelled kicking her hard in the stomach. She gasped for air and he laughed at her mocking her distress.

"Are you done yet?" He spat down at her. Still gasping for air she could only manage to nod. She had to live incase any of her friends were alive. "Get up!" He yelled fiercely. "She did so shakily she wouldn't fear him or cry out for him, not anymore. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

She didn't care if her emotions were on a rampage she wouldn't show any sign of weakness. "What is it now?" She asked taking heavy but even breaths. "I don't like your tone." He growled. She glared at him. "I don't care what you like! You made a mistake in keeping me alive Mod! I won't make this easy for you! I don't care that my life depends on it! If it means giving scum like you the time of day, or making you feel superior to me you can forget it cause it's not happening!" she shrieked.

"Oh but you see love. Well wait a minute of course you don't I'm the smart one. Your rebelliousness is what I like about you the most. It makes this so much more challenging. I had a horse like you once when I was younger. It to just needed to be trained to obey its master." Mod said obviously proud he'd outsmarted her.

"Bravo you sick moron you've managed to outsmart me when I'm broken down and torn apart. Your sick mind games may have worked for my friends, but you're even more of a fool than I thought if you think they will work on me." She replied angry. "Who said I was playing a game. You need to learn to take things seriously. I thought that Beast Boy I finished off was the most idiotic. When he went on and on about how he loved you and how I'd pay for tearing you two apart. Funny really I never saw you as the likable type." Mod said with an undeniably evil grin.

"You sick freak I'll kill you! You hear me you retard I'll kill you with my own two hands! We never did anything to deserve this! I hope they find you and fry you! I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life!" She screamed all four eyes red now. "Well if your quite finished I'm going to bed. So just lay there on the floor and go to sleep like a good slave." He said rolling his eyes as he turned out the lights.

Raven saw her opportunity and seized it. She grabbed the man by his chest and pulled him up. He was ready. He pushed against her neck cutting off her air supply. She was becoming dizzy she couldn't even see. She fell to the floor unconscious.


	8. Prepared To Die

She woke up lightheaded and confused, where was she, why was she here? Then it all came back, falling into place. She took a deep breath, and slipped out the door. The hard wood floorboards cold against her feet, as she ran down the hall, further and further into his trap. All she could hear was her own sharp and quickened breaths. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to get away this man was psychotic.

Something was wrong, her head was spinning, as the same room came into view again, and again. Was she going in circles, what was going on, every single detail was the same, she was getting no where no matter how fast she ran. What was Mod trying to pull? This was like a child's fun house, like one of those houses of mirrors, where everything was the same everywhere.

She stopped, body soaked in a cold sweat. She was gasping for air, she was tired from running. She put a hand to the wall beside her, she needed to rest a minute. She turned to look around, she could see a door on the far side of the hallway she had to run, had to get there. She ran, faster than her legs had ever carried her before. But as she got closer, the door seemed to slip farther and farther away. _What is this?_ She thought frantically looking around everywhere. Finally she stood in front of the door, she twisted the handle, and fell through the door onto the other side.

"Hello love." Came the same cold, bone chilling voice, it sent shivers down her spine. She looked over, there he sat on that bed, this was the same room she'd been running from. But how was that possible?

"I've been waiting for you to come back." He said, something about his voice made her heart leap into her throat, she backed away from him, against the door. She was breathing faster, she coughed choking, she was in too much of a hurry. "How, how did you know I was gone? How did I end up back here?" She managed to ask. "Did you think I'd let you get away? You can't leave, not now, not ever. And when you've served your purpose I'll dispose of you like I did the others. Be patient little Raven, your time to die will come soon enough." He spat at her. This was nuts.

"You're sick, stay away from me! You hear me, don't come near me!" She shrieked. "That's it go ahead and yell, I like it when you fear me, It makes this so much more interesting, It's more worth my while. I must tell you Raven, I never thought you were the type to scare so easily, but I love your fear all the same. I never knew watching someone squirm was so delicious, you inspire me little Raven. I might just do this full time." He said with a little smirk.

She reached behind her shakily, grabbed the door and ran. She was having a major adrenaline rush. She ran down the halls again, this time he chased her, screaming after her. "Run, Raven, run. I love watching you. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Scream for me Raven, show a little desperation." He yelled running faster. He grabbed her, she screamed in terror and jerked from his grasp.

"You're even more afraid of me than I thought you were, how delightful." He said grabbing her again. She screamed and fought against him, but with her powers rendered useless he was stronger. He put a hand over her mouth and silenced her screams. Then kissed her monstrously. She fainted on the floor. He looked down at her and smiled. This would be even better than he thought it would.

She woke up dizzy. He had her tied up hands above her head, and feet tied together. He had her gagged, she was covered from head to toe in blood. She tried to scream. The blood wasn't her own, but that of her friends. Mod came into view laughing, She kept screaming, until a bloody throat caused her to silence. "You scream now little Raven, but you like it, the feel of your friends blood all over your body, it feels good to you. I can see it in your eyes.

"You know when I tortured your little friend, Beast Boy, he bled so much. Most of the blood ensemble you're wearing came from him. He was different from the others. Though the torture was the same he was different. I had him bound to a bed as I have you right now. He screamed for me musically, begging me to stop, until I silenced his screams. I think he was like you, I think he liked it Raven."

He removed her gag. He wanted to hear what she had to say to that. He waited impatiently as she worked feeling into her jaw. It took several minutes for her to regain feeling in her jaw. She stared at him for a long second, and then manage to ask him one last question. "Why?" She whispered in tears. He glared her down, smiling evilly. He didn't answer her, he'd make her suffer a little longer before he showed her mercy.


	9. Next Step To The Titans Death

He laughed at her evilly. All she could do was stare at him. He unbound her and let her go, he had plans elsewhere, he'd done his job here, and she'd never suspect a thing that was the way it should be. He walked down the hall, and locking the door behind him he disappeared into the house somewhere. Raven fell to her knees and cried.

He had placed monitors throughout the building in order to keep track of her. He laughed out loud as he enjoyed the cries of agony and remorse. Soon he unlocked a door. When he stepped inside the other Titans glared at him. "What, not happy to see me? Too bad." He spat. He paced around the room, looking from one child to another. Who should he torture next, and how? There were so many possibilities.

He was having mad fun with this whole thing, mad fun. Raven was completely engulfed in fear, she was absolutely petrified of him, not to mention she thought her little friends were dead. She was slowly but surely losing her sanity, and he loved every single minute of it. Meanwhile, the other titans were down here to torture. They had no clue as to Ravens whereabouts or how she was fairing in all this, they didn't even know if she was alive or dead.

Beast Boy was turning vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. He was desperate to know where Raven was, or at least to find out anything he could. He made empty threats, and failed escape attempts. It was so interesting, the way love played into this whole situation, something he hadn't expected but liked all the same. After all it was so fun to watch the two squirm, to see their reactions when the others name came up in a conversation. He would play with this emotion a little, use it to his advantage.

It fit so perfectly into his plot for revenge. All those years he spent in prison rotting away on the inside, all the years he sat in that cell, slowly losing his mind. They would pay, they would all pay dearly, and he would torture them, draining them both physically and mentally. He would drive them to the point just before complete insanity through ways only an expert serial killer could even comprehend, or begin to imagine. Then he'd let them to sit and rot. That was just what they deserved the do gooders.

With some of the Titans the point just before insanity was coming up quickly. That Starfire girl didn't last very long at all, but then he'd always thought her innocence was an act, he was proven wrong. She would die off too quickly, much too quickly, he wouldn't be able to include her in all the fun. She probably wouldn't be there when his plot came to an end. It figured, he hadn't anticipated someone dying off this easy. She would die slowly and painfully though, he would drag her death out. How dare she die before he was ready for her to.

He laughed out loud, causing most of the titans to jump. "What's the matter, afraid I might reach out and touch you?" He asked reaching out and pushing Robin against the wall. He won't like to see his little lovebird die the way she would. That will be so delicious to watch. I wonder what he'll do. He was so attached to her. This was truly more intriguing than he thought it would be.

That Cyborg, he was no fun, he could care less about anyone else, what fun was it to watch someone who wasn't grieveing and clawing at the bit to get to someone else. No he was just a killjoy, but the way he screamed, it was exquisite, simply exquisite. He almost couldn't wait to see his plans unfold. It would be so worth while in the end though. The police would never catch him. It really paid off, being a serial killer _and _a genius.

The best thing about this was he could do it forever and ever. No one could stop him, no one could catch him. He was immortal, as long as he had his cane, and someone else's life energies he could live forever. He really did amaze himself, when he thought about it. He didn't mean to gloat, but then again it was so fun, and why not with the kind of accomplishments he'd made. He loved to see the angry looks on those titans' faces when he bragged to them.

Isn't it grand what I've managed to do. He'd spat. I've cheated death, I've outsmarted god. What other man in the world could admit to doing that? He wanted to know, he wanted to hear just one name. He wanted it so badly, maybe because he knew there was no other, that to find another was impossible. Maybe he just liked to hear no one else in the world could measure up to him.


	10. The Worst Is Over

**Before you read I want to warn you, there is serious gore in this chapter! I don't know I think T is an okay rating for it, but this is probably the worst chapter, as far as violence and gore goes. Anyway enjoy. Please R&R Thanks!**

Mod left the chamber he was holding the titans' in. He was becoming bored with them, what was the point? Slowly he made his way to where Raven was locked, and entered.

Back with the titans' Cyborg had made an interesting discovery. The tired and completely drained teen had leaned back against the wall, he noticed that the bricks behind him moved slightly. He decided to check this out. He reached under the block, and lifted it from its spot on the wall. There was nothing behind it he felt around, there were other movable bricks like this all over. He moved what seemed like hundreds of them, before an opening was uncovered that was big enough for him to fit in, and crawl through.

He managed to free himself from his restraints and without a second glance he was in the wall, and on the move. Had he looked again he would have seen the message in the bricks. Some of the openings he'd found that he considered dead ends, were actually letters and words of a message. A message he didn't bother to read, he would come to regret that mistake later. _Though he runs in darkness death, he won't get far till he's out of breath. I know where you'll go, I know where you'll hide, I can see you from the other side. Gimme, Gimme never gets, you'll take nothing from me without regrets. So run, trip, fall, and scream. No matter how you try, you can't escape me._

Mod laughed at the boys' ignorance, he'd been too quick, and too eager to get to his little friend. He was falling into every trap he set for him, so very predictable. Then he looked down to the heap on the floor in the corner farthest from where he stood, the pathetic girl was crying. But he liked it that way, he liked it when they cried, and begged for mercy. He walked over to his favorite captor and grabbed her.

He used her long locks to his advantage, jerking her head up so she looked him in the eyes. He knew there was a reason he was so fond of her, her face was so expressive, though she tried to hide it she was powerless. He could see into her mind, and into her soul. There was fear in her eyes, fear, sadness, desperation, and longing. Such delicious emotions, he loved her fiery spirit. She was so edgy, just thinking of how simple it had been to make her fall apart, to leave her so broken down brought a smile to his lips.

He leaned in closer to her, his breath was hot on her neck, it made her skin crawl. Mod smiled even wider now. His every move terrified her. "You're such a jumpy girl Raven, I would have thought you to be the type to go down fighting, I must say I'm very, very disappointed." Mod spat. Raven had gotten fed up, and pulled away from his grasp. "That's it Raven, fight back." Mod said standing up. Raven glared it him, her eyes seemed to come alive with fury, and fear.

The older man stared back at her. He smirked as he watched her move backwards. She was like a scared dog with her tail between her legs. Whenever he came near her, whenever she even heard his voice, there was a definite and immediate reaction, it was instinct. This just kept getting better and better. He walked away, leaving Raven there with her heart in her throat, just the way he wanted her.

Meanwhile Cyborg had found his way out of the walls, but he faced bigger more important problems, ones that he had to deal with right away. He looked at Mods machines and then at his wristband. He picked up a picture hanging on the wall closest to him and threw it at the machine. He hit it head on, and wasting no time he ran.

He'd found a way to dismantle his wristband. He knew now, after tampering with it quite a while, that it ran on electromagnetic waves. Since the teams DNA was altered the exact same way, all their wristbands were programmed the same way. And went off when they used their powers. If he could alter the wave frequencies his wristband was programmed with just slightly he would be home free, and these wristbands wouldn't get in his, or anyone else's was anymore.

He began quickly, and carefully working on his wristband. Mod watched in amazement and fury. He couldn't believe that idiot boy had figured him out and outwitted him. How could that be possible the child was clearly inferior. This couldn't be happening! But either way, he was too close to turn back now, they had to die, every last one of them. Mod raced down hallways, and darted around corners, but when he got to the room he'd last seen Cyborg he was gone.

He'd long sense finished his task of reprogramming his wristband, and he was gone to a new hiding place, this wouldn't be as easy as Mod had once thought. Raven, the thought sparked Mods mind, he rushed to where he held his other captor, he found she too was gone. Mod clenched and unclenched his fists, this had gone horribly wrong.

He ran back to his control room, there he could see Cyborg and the other titans' sneaking around the main hallways. He had to move quickly. He snapped his fingers and chairs slid underneath his captors, but they were ready, and sprung into action. He wouldn't get off that easy. They began blasting, soon the chairs were reduced to ash and heaps of broken wood.

Mod could see the old expression was true, if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. He decided to head them off at the next exit. They saw him, and stopped dead. Star glared up at him, "You will move, we will not allow you to hold us captor anymore!" She yelled. "I don't care what you little brats are going to allow me to do! I am your superior you do not command or control me!" Mod roared, taking out a gun from his pocket he was prepared. He was going to do this slowly. But they were too much trouble. He had to get these kids over with, so he could move on to his next victims.

The gun went off, the sudden sharp noise filled the air, piercing through the silence like a knife. "Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, jumping in front of his teammate. He gasped and fell backwards as the bullet ripped through his chest. A cold stab of pain overcame him, he shook uncontrollably as he clutched the wound in his chest. He was losing too much blood it was everywhere.

Robin was beginning to feel dizzy, he felt weaker and weaker, as each moment went by, it was becoming harder and harder to breath. Then everything went black, no vital signs, no breathing no nothing. Starfire was confused and scared, Robin wasn't moving and she didn't like it. She knelt down beside him, shaking him gently, and then more roughly. She shouted his name, begging for him to wake, but he would never wake up.

Mod watched as she screamed, and let out cries of anguish and grief. He smiled evilly as he glared down upon her. He held his gun in position again, he took aim ready to shoot. "You pull that trigger and you die! You hear me, you touch her and you die! I'm not afraid of you, or your gun, you wanna shoot me, come on shoot me! I'm right here!" Beast Boy yelled.

Mod glared down at him. "It's not your turn yet, pretty birdie down there has to die first, she has to be with her mate! What's the matter with you, you want to die that bad, you can't wait a few more minutes!" He roared. Beast Boy opened his mouth infuriated, distressed, and ready to reply. "Don't even bother with him, he's not worth it. Don't give him the satisfaction." Raven said to her companion. Though all the while she was looking at Mod, glaring him down, daring him to make his next move.

Mod once again readied his gun, he refused to be distracted any longer. He pulled the trigger again. It hit Starfire. Her teammates screamed as her body was thrown into the opposing wall, the force of impact decapitating her. Blood stained the walls, the floor, and Cyborg.

He couldn't take it anymore, he turned away from Mod, bowed his head, and threw up, he tried to fight the feeling to vomit, but it was uncontrollable. He stood there shaking, he couldn't even move. He was I such shock. But there was blood on his face, streaks of the coppery liquid ran down his cheeks. Slowly he reached up and wiped his face, the blood now on his hands. He couldn't help it. A rush of mixed emotions consumed him.

He lunged at an unsuspecting Mod, he blasted him with his sonic cannon. He went on an all out attack. He was quicker than any normal, or supernormal person alive was. He punched, kicked and thrashed. He didn't stop for anything. None of Mods machines could tear him off of the mad man.

When he finally got up, Mod lay in a pool of his own blood. He was undeniably dead. The other titans looked at their friends, at his bloodstained face and hands. They ran to him and hugged him. "I killed him, I killed him, I'm sorry I didn't even think." He said sobbing uncontrollably. "What do you have to be sorry for, so you killed him? He was the lowest scum on the face of the earth, or anywhere else. Beast Boy comforted his friend.

They were the only three left now. They were glad to be alive, but they mourned their friend's deaths, what were they to do now? They had to get out. They could do that, but their friends were dead. How were they supposed to cope with that. What kind of therapy were people gonna put them through to make them come to terms with that. How were they ever supposed to forget this.

They decided to lay down and rest a while. What could it hurt, Mod was dead, finally their nightmare was over, their friends head paid the ultimate price, but it was over. They had lived, and though they were a few members short, they still had each other. And they would never forget their friends, never and finally feeling it was okay to do so, they let go of their emotions.

For the first time it a long time, the teen titans cried, and screamed and cried some more. This was no baby stuff, this was crying your heart out for the people you loved that were never coming back. They hugged each other, they were each others comfort, and for a long time they just sat there huddled together. Until they cried themselves to sleep.

They all knew what it was like to lose someone, they figured after you lost someone once, death became a natural part of your life, so when it happened you could just accept it and move on. They thought because they had already suffered, already gone through this once, twice, or even more, it wouldn't hurt anymore. But it did, and there was no escaping it. It was then you wanted to die to, just kill yourself right there, but they were all in this together, and they wouldn't let their friend's sacrifices be in vain.


	11. Ending and Epilouge

It was three hours later when they all awoke, and finally found a way out of Mod's twisted little fun house. They crawled up the passage and they were on the roof, staring down at the ocean in the middle of god knows where. The night air was cold around them as they set out now for Jump City two members short of a team. All was silent on their flight home, Cyborg skillfully used his communicator as a navigator to guide them back home. Beast Boy had never been so shaken and held back tears, losing his friends was too much. Then to think they could only put them underneath the oceans surface to rest in peace, and not bring them back here to have a proper funeral. Nothing seemed right anymore.

"You okay back there?" Raven asked as at last they landed in front of titan's tower. "Yeah, don't mind me my mind's just warped." He replied forcing a smile. Raven sighed inwardly to herself, smiling used to come so naturally to him, now he had trouble even feigning happiness. She prayed right then and there for this state not to last. Everything about him made her crazy for him, he couldn't change now, he wouldn't do that would he? Bowing her head she walked inside her home that was surprisingly just as they'd left it. "Feels good to be back after all this." Cyborg said sitting down on the couch slowly. "The only thing that feels good right now is knowing that this nightmare is finally over, and that I can move on with my life." BB said choking up and hiding his face in his hands.

Cyborg put and friendly and comforting arm around his friends shoulder, for some strange reason he felt he was indebted to BB and this was his way of repaying him and then some. "It's gonna be okay, I know I feel as if a weights been lifted, as if I'm no longer carrying the world on my shoulders. Nothing feels better than being home." Raven said. Who knew her two usually happy-go-lucky friends could be more depressing than her? The two boys nodded and they sat there together, Beast Boy and Raven closer than ever before. Everything seemed to be so surreal, this trauma actually brought everyone closer together even though they couldn't really say they'd come back with everyone. It just seemed so much like a dream, or something out of a horror movie that was stuck ion your head permanently.

But it wasn't it was real, everything they'd gone through was real and they'd never forget it or their friends as long as they lived. Eventually Beast Boy got the nerve to ask Raven out, after the years one thing lead to another and soon they were married happily with children. A set of twins, one boy and one girl, which they named Robin and Starfire in loving memory of their friends. Cyborg was happy alone, for he was never truly alone, he lived in titans tower with Beast Boy and Raven and the children until the end of his days. Now after being a happy team they became a happy family until they parted after death. They did not have long with Cyborg, who developed ALS or amyothrophic lateral sclerosis better know as Lou Gherics disease. He passed away at the young age of 52. But Beast Boy and Raven die together after living a long and happy life. They were lucky enough to see their grandchildren get older and hold their great grandchildren.

_Though we fall we fall together,_

_What's lost now won't be forever._

_The hard times make us stronger,_

_Our friends keep us going longer._

_No matter what the chances,_

_No matter what the circumstances,_

_We will rise above it al,._

_And come out standing tall._

_For we are what we choose to be,_

_Not what all the others see._

_Through a friends eyes,_

_Is where the truth lies._

_In sickness and health,_

_In life and death,_

_It is with our friends,_

_That we take out next breath._

_Though we fall we fall together,_

_We're grieveing now,_

_But heartache doesn't last forever._

_Heartache doesn't last forever. _

**Poem at the bottom is mine, this is the end of the story, hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading, please review. **


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hi guys,

To all of you who liked this, please check out Grip On Reality, it is this same story but revised and enhanced, chapter 1 is up!

Thanks!


	13. The New and Improved Chap 1 OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Warnings/Notes: The material in this story is not meant to be offensive to any British readers or people anywhere, I am not trying to be prejudice, it's all for comedy. If the commentary is a little over the top let me know and I will gladly remove it.

_My name is Rachael Roth,_

_I am attending a boarding school with some other dopey kids. I'm not quite sure how I got here my memory is fuzzy. All I know is I'm here in this gay boarding school with a gay teacher and gay classmates. I guess you've pretty much gotten my opinion when it comes down to it. Even though no one asked me how I felt about the whole thing I think it's just pointless. And boarding school come on what did I do to deserve this? I have to follow this dress code with one of those stupid uniforms and everything. I wear black and only black this clashes with my dress big time. But the guy here is really strict so there's nothing I can do. _

G2g Rae

"Ello my duckies." Cam Mod's annoying British voice as he walked from one end of the room to the other. "All right lads and loveys were going to take attendance now so raise your hand when you hear your name called." He continued. _Like we don't already know that_ Raven thought annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Kori Anderson"

"Richard Greyson"

"Garfield Logan"

"Rachael Roth and"

"Victor Stone"

"Good everyone's here." Mod announced proudly.

"Not all that surprising since there's only five students." Garfield noted, smirking as the others burst out into a fit of laughter all around him.

"Well now, it would seem we have a comedian amidst us." Mod spat in annoyance.

"Thank you for noticing." Gar replied mockingly.

Mod scowled at him "Detention. Mr. Logan two hours after school!" He growled through bared teeth.

"Whatever, don't bother me that much." He said sitting back down.

"Since you're Mr. Funny guy you may have the privilege of being first up at the blackboard. Solve the following problem using Pythagorean theorem." Mod replied handing the boy a piece of chalk and pointing out the question he wanted him to solve.

"Whoa, sorry man you lost me a long time ago, python what?" Gar asked cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pythagorean theorem Mr. Logan, and had you paid attention yesterday in class you might have at least the slightest clue as to what I'm talking about." Mod snapped shaking his head. "Let's see if one of your classmates can help you out. Miss. Roth?" He continued.

"What?" Rachael asked tracing over a lightning bolt that someone had drawn in the corner of her desk.

"Can you answer the question?" Mod asked an edge given off in his voice.

"Oh, maybe, jeez you sound like you're addressing my mom or something." Rachael replied letting her anger get the best of her as usual.

"I know right." Garfield replied in agreement

"Mr. Logan! Essay now! 800 words, how to act and not to act in class." Mod yelled furiously.

"Okay!" Gar yelled steamed as he said aloud what he wrote on his paper, "Mr. Mod is the loudest, rudest, most annoying teacher in the universe. He loves to yell at me because he's a gay, smelly, good for nothing, knows it all fag!" He exclaimed.

"MR. LOGAN!" Mod roared slamming a hand down on the mischievous boy's desk loudly. "Forget about the essay for now." He growled taking the boy's work and ripping it up right in front of everyone.

"You just gonna take that?" Victor exclaimed shaking his head, "Mm, mm, mm."

"That's enough!" Mod roared, this time his voice was so stern that the room fell quiet before he could even finish speaking.

Mod glared at all of the student's, Kori sat wide- eyed and trembling, having obviously been startled by the volume of Mod's voice. Rachael sat unconcerned still busily tracing over the poorly drawn lightning bolt on her desk for lack of anything better to do. Next to her sat Richard who Mod could tell was biting his lip to keep from bursting out into a fit of laughter. Victor was literally staring off into space and whistling a familiar tune, which Mod found rather annoying as he traveled to his desk to retrieve the pretest he'd typed up. He glanced up from the papers as he stood up to full height to pass them out, immediately his gaze hardened as it fell upon his least favorite student Garfield. He drew a breath before walking down the horizontal row of desks and placing a three-page packet in front of each student.

"Now then my duckies, this is a pretest, which will determine how much you already know about the upcoming-" But he was cut off by the all too irritating voice of Garfield Logan.

"AW MAN!" The oddly colored boy exclaimed, "How many tests are we gonna take before we learn something?" He asked staring Mod right in the face, the most indignant of looks about him.

Everyone on either side of him once again let a laugh slip, Gar honestly wasn't usually so obnoxious, it's just this guy's accent was driving him crazy, he talked like his mouth was full of shit. On top of that everything was so plain and boring, there were no colorful posters or decorations of any kind in the classroom, the walls were bare and painted white, and the tile floor was black and white checked. He felt like he was in a poorly designed kitchen or something, the only things in the classroom were the chalkboard which hung up front, the student's desks, and the teacher's desk, what fun was that? To his way of thinking there was no harm in trying to make class a little more interesting.

"Mr. Logan." Mod growled through bared teeth, "If you'd have let me finish you'd have realized that this pretest won't be graded and that it is only to show me how much you already know about the upcoming unit. It's quite apparent that as far as you're concerned that's next to nothing." He growled his voice still riddled with rage wasn't raised, but he spoke in tones dangerously low.

"Dawg he whored you! That was just cold!" Victor exclaimed falling out of his seat from laughing so hard.

"Victor, whether or not you've realized it, you're in a school and that kind of language is not acceptable. Now, I don't know why you've taken it upon yourself to comment after every little thing that is said but I should hope you'll wise up before you get yourself into serious trouble." Mod warned, pointing from him to his seat.

"Lighten up why don't ya?" Vic muttered under his breath.

Mod glared at him but Victor slumped in his seat and put his head down on his desk before he could see him do so, this class was so pointless and boring, he might as well go to sleep. "Mr. Stone, I have tried my best to be patient with you and your fellow classmates." Mod spoke up withdrawing a ruler from the top drawer of his desk, "But I am reaching my limit, now you get your head up off of that desk this very instant or your hands will be ringing till next Tuesday." He continued.

Victor groaned and did as he was told with a glare, "Man this is so retarded." He whispered, Kori watched Mod's eyes come alive with fury as they rested upon the hotheaded youth, and so before he could respond she boldly spoke up.

"I would like to participate in the learning by means of this pretest of which you speak." She announced rather timidly but confidently in her own mind.

Mod's gaze fell upon the fiery hared girl and his eyes no longer held anger but instead hope. Feeling somewhat encouraged by her words, and even more relieved that he wouldn't have to resort to violence to get these kids to act correctly he once again took a seat at his desk. He set the ruler down on top of the oak desk and withdrew a timer from the very same drawer he'd gotten the ruler, he set it and placed it on his desk.

"You will have twenty five minutes to complete the pretest, I'll remind you once again that this isn't being graded so if you don't get all the way finished don't worry about it. If you get stuck on a question don't spend too much time on it, if you can't figure it out skip it and go on." He continued glancing up to see them all writing their names down on their papers. "Any questions?" He asked, scanning the room one last time for a raised hand, when seeing none, he spoke again, "You may begin." He said.

Immediately Rachael who sat closest to the door on the far left turned to Kori who was seated right next to her and venomously hissed, "Suck up!"

"Miss. Roth!" Mod fumed in the same deadly low tone, "There will be no putting down or distracting other students in my school am I crystal clear?" He growled when he was crouched down in front of her desk so no one but her could hear him scolding her.

Rachael forced herself to look sincere when she nodded, and Mod went back to his desk, surprised that there hadn't been a disruption yet, in fact, neither Garfield, nor Victor had uttered a single word since the test began. He glanced about to see Victor on the last page after only seven minutes of testing, as he'd assumed the boy was very bright, Rachael wasn't far behind him being on the back of her second page. Richard was about halfway through the back of his first as was Garfield who was scratching his head and looking confused, as for Kori, well she was just as lost as Garfield but still, Mod noted, she was trying.

When at last the timer went off after what seemed like forever to Victor and Rachael, Mod collected the tests, "Now then, I'll grade these and have them back to you tomorrow in class." He announced cheerily as he tucked them away in the safety of his desk drawer.

Just as he was about to speak up the bell signifying it was time to switch periods sounded, "Finally, what'd we have next?" Gar exclaimed, he for one was glad that this boring math class was over.

"You'll be taking Physical Education next once we get you your uniforms." Mod replied, not bothering to chide the boy for calling out, knowing it would only cause him to act out more.

"Awesome gym!" Rich spoke up for the first time.

"No, gym is a place Richard, P.E is a class." Mod corrected him.

"Whatever." Gar interrupted barely able to contain himself, "So guys I wonder if our gym teacher's a guy or a girl." He spoke up as they followed Mod down stairs and into the huge gymnasium.

"I will be your P.E teacher Mr. Logan, I am teaching every class you will have here, so I suggest you learn to at least tolerate me." He replied, adding the last part only after watching disappointment fall over the boy's face.

"Don't we have separate locker rooms?" Rachael inquired, "The boys and the girls I mean." She clarified when catching Mod's puzzled glance.

"Yes what of it?" He asked as he handed each of them a uniform.

"So how are you going to supervise us changing, I don't feel comfortable with a guy watching me change." She asked.

"Nor do I." Kori added just as Mod opened his mouth to reply.

"I think you're old enough to change for P.E without supervision." He replied, and with that he rushed them all into the locker rooms. The girl's locker room was out the gym door and all the way to the right down the hallway, the boy's all the way to the left.

Raven sighed at the attire, the short-sleeved gray top had Mad Mod Academy written across the front in navy blue lettering that matched the navy blue shorts. As she pulled the clothes on and laid her regular school uniform on the bench next to Kori's she noted that it was an improvement from a skirt that before now she wouldn't have been caught dead wearing. It was navy blue plaid and it just came down passed her knees, the white leggings made her unusually pale skin tone even more noticeable. She clenched her fists, glancing over at Kori, of course she was pretty and looked great in the white cotton button up shirt and navy blue blazer, she was just picture perfect, and to Rachael, nothing was more disgusting.

"We'd better hurry up and get out there before one of them decides to come and get us." She declared as she finished putting on her deoderant having forgotten to before she put on her gym shirt. Kori nodded and jogged back into the gymnasium alongside her new "friend" as she thought of her.

"Ello loves, so good of you to join us, start running along the black line with the boys. Three times all the way around the gymnasium and then you can pick a basketball hoop and start a game." He replied, and Rachael groaned in annoyance, she hated running, but she knew she had no other choice. She sprinted to catch up with Garfield and Victor who jogged with her at a steady pace after that, Kori however walking briskly over to Richard who was a few feet behind the others and began chatting away. Mod noticed the two blushing, and though he couldn't hear their conversation well enough to determine if it was "school appropriate" he allowed them to continue it since they were keeping a steady jog.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing as Kori who wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything but Rich tripped over a bag of equipment and fell to the ground hard. Rachael was smirking with satisfaction, while Garfield and Victor rolled on the waxed wooden floors laughing and Richard helped Kori up gently.

"You okay?" He asked as Mod made his way over to them.

She merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak with Mod now standing behind her, "That's quite a bruise love, do try and be more careful from now on." He chided her gently, "Are you alright?" He asked, tilting her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes when she responded.

"Yes…." She whispered somewhat intimidated by Mod's stern gaze.

Meanwhile, Victor, Gar and Rachael were having a great time just free styling, Rachael threw the ball roughly into Gar's stomach as she watched Kori get all the attention yet again. Gar fell back a few paces, having had the wind knocked out of him but got up just as quickly and easily.

"What'd ya do that for?" He asked passing the ball to Victor who was shaking his head at Kori and Rich, smiling all the while.

"Sorry." Rachael muttered obviously still heated, Gar looked at her questioningly for a second but didn't bother to say anything more.

"I'm sure she's really an okay girl once you get to know her." Victor said trying to rid the atmosphere of some of the tension that was so thick in the air.

"Yeah." Rachael replied softly, and with that she continued the game not glancing back at Kori one more time as she decided to give her a chance, instead she directed her attention to Garfield, whom she noticed was looking her over.

"We're here to play baseball get your mind out of the gutter." Rich replied as he snagged the ball from Gar and tossed it into the basket with Kori giggling all the while.

"Oh you're one to talk." Gar said not really annoyed, just a little confused at how uncharacteristically hypocritical Richard was being.

"Less quarreling, more playing." Mod chided from his spot against the wall by the door. They all rolled their eyes and continued to play, glad that Mod wouldn't complicate things with making them play with rules until tomorrow as he said.

Everyone was sweating up a storm and really getting into the game by the time the bell for the next period rang. "Alright my duckies, in your locker room there are six shower stalls with shampoo, soap, and wash clothes. Grab a quick shower and meet me back here in ten minutes so I can bring you up to history class." He instructed, everyone nodded and hurried off into their locker rooms to get showered off, not all that excited about the upcoming history class but instead lunch, which they'd be eating before third period according to Mod.

Rachael glanced at the clock on the wall in her locker room as she hung her clothes on the other side of her shower stall and grabbed a towel. It was only then, unintentionally when he gaze fell upon Kori, she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at the scars and bruises that covered her back and upper thighs. It was then and only then she felt bad about ever thinking the girl was some kind of horrible person, especially when she barely knew her. She returned Kori's smile as they both stepped into their shower stalls with their towels wrapped around them. As she heard Kori throw her towel over the back of the stall and turn the water on she followed suite, wishing now more than ever to ask her about what she'd seen, the only problem was she couldn't seem to find her voice….


End file.
